Sampey (version Fr)
by deckez
Summary: cette histoire est celle du dieux de la guérison d'un monde que j'ai créer. Né sur Toril il traverse peu de temps après être devenu une divinité. présence de description de douleur, d'où le rating M. courte apparition de Gromph au temps où il n'était qu'un simple maître de Sorcere. Svp review, j'aimerais savoir si je continus a écrire d'autre histoire.
1. Prologue

L'enfant était enfin né, après tant de problème durant la grossesse, ce devait être un garçon. Déjà deux filles, mais maintenant un garçon. Elle leva le poupon et regarda attentivement dans les yeux, ne s'étant pas encore ajuster à l'absence de lumière, ils étaient étrange, un œil était bleu et le second vert, des couleurs peu coutumière pour les yeux d'un drow.

Alors qu'elle débattait sur tuer l'enfant ou non, la couleur changea, ils devinrent rouge, les yeux du bébé s'ajustant au spectre infrarouge. Donc le nouveau-né n'était pas aveugle, ni handicapé, seulement étrange. Il ferait, malgré tout, un bon mage pour leur petite famille.

La mère-matrone se tourna vers sa fille aînée et lui donna le nouveau-né.

"Prend soins de lui, enseigne lui à être un bon fils, à devenir un bon mage. À tout autre anormalité, tue-le. Avoir les yeux vairons et d'une telle couleur sera déjà bien assez de trouble pour nous," dit-elle froidement.

* * *

Il n'était pas très âgé lorsqu'il compris qu'il était différent. Sa sœur le battait pour seule raison qu'il apprenne sa place dans la société, mais ses mots sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Pourquoi devrait-il se plié devant-elles? Seulement parce que leurs déesse préférait les femelles? Où irait donc leur citée sans mâle? Comment concevrait-elles des enfants, alors?

Mais savoir que même s'il était un mâle qu'il méritait de vivre n'était pas le problème. Tout les mâles de la citée avait les même pensées tôt ou tard, il savait qu'il était différent car peu importe à quel point elle le blessait, il l'aimait encore. Elle était sa sœur, et elle prenait, en un sens, soin de lui. Tous les autres mâles de la haine ou du moins du ressentiment envers les mauvais traitements.

Tous les autres mâles avec lesquels il discutait ne parlaient que de vengeance et de trahison. Comment ils pourraient gagner plus de pouvoir en assassinant leur parent, mais lui ne souhaitait que rendre sa sœur et sa mère fière, qu'à les rendrent heureuses.

En tant que premier mâle né, il était destiné à être envoyé à Sorcere, pour y apprendre l'usage des pouvoirs arcaniques, sa seul préoccupation à partir de ce moment là avait été de s'assuré que ses doigts souple et agile ne soit jamais endommagé dans les sévices physiques que sa sœur lui imposait sur une base régulière.

Avec ses deux mains il pourrait les rendrent fière, il pourrait devenir un atout pour leur petite maison, quarante-deuxième maison de Menzoberranzan. Si seulement il pouvait devenir un excellent magicien, puisqu'il semblait qu'il ne deviendrait pas un bon drow.


	2. Rencontre avec Corellon

"Samal Peyrir, élève de première année," appela le maître de Sorcere. "Tu seras assigné à cette chambre pour les années à venir. Cette endroit sera le seul où tu trouveras du repos, alors habitue-toi à ces murs," continua le drow plus âgé en lui montrant la petite pièce maigrement meublée.

"Oui maître Gromph."

La pièce était petite, mais elle contenait tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour parfaire son apprentissage de l'Art, un bureau, un lit et une étagère. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour commencer à apprendre, il avait soif d'en apprendre plus, mais surtout, de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi personne ne semblait penser comme lui, ne semblait se soucier des autres. Y avait-il une raison à l'égoïsme de tout le monde, ou était-il en quelque sorte malade? Sa sœur lui avait appris beaucoup de chose, elle avait aussi mentionné d'autre race, autre que celle des esclaves, et là résidait sa plus grande curiosité, étaient-ils comme lui ou comme tous les autres?

Les premières années de son entraînement allèrent rondement, ses professeurs le disaient douer pour l'Art, mais malgré tout il sentait que quelque chose manquait. Bien sur ils lui donnaient aussi les enseignements de Lloth, reine démone déesse du chaos, qui semblait n'être qu'à propos de haine et de trahison. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il se sentait.

Il avait vingt-deux ans lorsqu'il tomba enfin dessus par hasard.

En classe ils revoyaient les ennemis des drows: svirfneblin, duergars et, par dessus tout, les elfs, les elfs de la surface, ils passèrent en revu ce que leur professeurs appelait leur folle philosophie. Mais pour Samal, tout cette amour, ce pardon et ce souci ne semblaient pas idiots du tout. C'était ce qu'il recherchait depuis tout ce temps.

Depuis ce jour, il se mit à étudier ses cousins de la surface en profondeur. Dans un vieux livre oublié de la bibliothèque, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, Corellon Larethian, divinité principale des elfs de la surface. C'était ainsi que les divinités devaient être, non un démon complètement fou qui ne se réjouissait que de la douleur et de la trahison.

Secrètement il commença à prier Corellon Larethian à chaque nuit. Il ne s'avait pas si ses prières atteignaient qui que ce soit, ou même si Lloth elle-même ne pouvait pas intercepter ses prières, ou même si elle s'en souciait si elle le faisait, mais il se senti mieux avec lui-même en le faisant.

A chaque jour en classe il essayait de garder profil bas, d'écouter, de pratiquer mais de ne jamais se démarquer des autres.

Et à chaque jour, quand venait enfin le temps où il revenait à la solitude de sa chambre, il priait.

"Corellon, père des elfs, je pris pour avoir la force de protéger ce qui m'est chère. Pour rendre ceux autour de moi heureux et en paix."

Le jeune drow ferme les yeux, sachant que ce qu'il demandait n'était probablement pas ce que ses confrères désiraient. Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de la paix, mais il leurs souhaitait tout de même de la trouver.

Il se plongea dans la rêverie cette nuit là comme toute les autres nuits avant, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse d'un dieu qui était si loin de l'Underdark. Ne s'attendant pas à l'inattendu. Mais l'inattendu se produisit.

Dans ses rêves, il était à la surface, le croissant de lune visible au travers du ciel nuageux. Il n'avait jamais été à la surface, mais il avait lu assez sur les forêts pour savoir que s'en était une. D'immenses arbres partout autour de lui, il pouvait sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds nus, sentir la brise sur sa peau.

Plus de plafond au-dessus de sa tête, seulement le vaste vide d'un ciel ne connaissant pas de limite. Aucun mur qu'il ne puisse voir, aussi loin que sa vision lui permette de voir il n'y avait que des arbres

C'était une vue impressionnante, si belle et si intimidante. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi les siens étaient si pleins de peur et de haine envers la surface.

Dans sa rêverie, il pouvait entendre de la musique dans le lointain. Il se sentait attiré par elle, sentait un besoin de voir d'où elle provenait. Les sons étaient si merveilleux.

A demi conscient des ses actes, il se dirigea vers le son. Il arriva finalement à une clairière, la lune semblant briller encore plus en cette endroit. L'air calme et paisible, la musique si pure et innocente.

Là il pouvait les voir danser, des elfs de la surface. Ils étaient si beaux à ses yeux. Ils dansaient sous les rayons de la lune, un feu créant des ombres mouvantes tout autour d'eux.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'elf normal, il pouvait le sentir, il pouvait sentir la puissance émanent de leur danse. Le jeune Peyrir était alors assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mortel. Les mouvements gracieux des elfs étaient simplement trop fascinants, trop envoûtants pour être ceux de simple mortel.

Lorsqu'il vit le grand elf quitter la masse dansante, il su d'instinct de qui il s'agissait. Il fut figé d'émotion alors qu'il regardait l'elf à l'allure androgyne marcher vers lui. Il était magnifique, bien plus que quiconque ou quoique ce soit que Samal ait jamais vu. Ses mouvements était précis et gracieux, les long cheveux blond flottant derrière lui dans l'air paisible de la clairière. Le feu jouait des ombres hypnotiques dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

"Corellon," murmura-t-il ébahi.

La divinité le regarda et sourit, il porta ses mains au collier entourant son cou et le retira. Le disque était gravé en un croissant de lune, le symbole de Corellon Larethian. La divinité remis alors le médaillon à Samal, duquel yeux bleu et vert étincelaient dans la lueur du feu.

Le jeune drow croisa le regard de son dieu, et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'il comprenait que ses prières avaient été entendu et donc répondu. Il leva sa main et pris le collier des mains du dieu, baissant les yeux vers le symbole maintenant dans ses petites mains, comprenant que Corellon Larethian lui-même l'accueillait en son clergé, mais comprenant aussi que tout ceci devrait rester son secret s'il tenait à survivre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse relever les yeux et poser un dernier regard sur Arvandor, il sortie de sa rêverie.

Il sentit le froid du métal dans ses mains et regarda ce qu'il tenait : le médaillon en argent d'un croissant de lune. Il sourit et remercia le dieu silencieusement.

Le matin suivant, il cacha le symbole sacré sous ses vêtements et alla à ses études.

C'était la partie de l'art que Samal n'avais jamais vraiment aimé, les sorts offensifs. Ils attendaient des jeunes mages qu'ils lancent des sorts qui blesseraient ou même anéantiraient complètement leurs ennemis, mais Samal ne pouvait de décider à les incanter. Il ne voulait blesser personnes…

"L'enfant est vraiment impressionnant dans ses habiletés à incanter lorsqu'il en vient aux transmutations et aux enchantements. Il peut lancer des sorts qui devrait être bien au-delà de son expérience limité," dit Gromph à la mère-matrone de la maison Peyrir. "Mais il ne peut pas même maîtriser le plus simple sort de conjuration ou d'évocation. Il semble n'avoir aucun intérêt pour la nécromancie non plus, pour peu que cela importe."

"Donc vous me dites que l'enfant est inutile comme mage?" répondit la jeune matrone.

"Non," répliqua le maître Sorcere, regardant à nouveau le jeune mage de la maison Peyrir. "Il se montrera puissant en matière de sort défensif, mais n'attendez de lui d'être un grand mage de guerre. Sa place sera plus approprié derrière les lignes, à préparer les soldats pour la bataille."

La matrone fronça les sourcils en regardant son seul fils. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un mage incapable de faire tomber la dévastation sus ses ennemis. Elle pensa à nouveau qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de le sacrifier à Lloth à la naissance pour gagner plus de pouvoir.

Le garçon était devenu un bien beau jeune homme, la peau lisse, l'œil droit d'un bleu saisissant et le gauche d'un vert digne des plus belles émeraudes, de longs cheveux blancs purs, un corps mince et souple. Il n'était pas devenu très grand ni très fort, il mesurait à peine 5 pieds, mais il possédait des traits sublime qui plairait définitivement à quelque prêtresse de plus haut rang, et ce très bientôt. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver quelque arrangement profitable avec une autre maison avec le garçon comme monnaie d'échange s'il se montrait inutile comme mage.


	3. patrouille

Il avait trente-trois ans quand vint le temps de la première patrouille. Il allait être envoyé en compagnie d'un autre mage, plus jeune, d'une prêtresse et de deux combattants de Melee-Magthere. La prêtresse était déjà habitué aux patrouilles et prendrait donc la direction de leur groupe. Il était attendu d'eux d'obéir à chacun de ses ordres, et Samal était plus qu'heureux de le faire.

Au cours des dernières années, il avait fait de son mieux pour maîtriser les arts arcaniques, mais n'était jamais même arrivé près de maîtriser l'art des sorts offensifs, donc ils avaient envoyé un second mage avec eux, pour couvrir son incompétence. Dans les six dernières années, par contre, il avait affiné ses habiletés clérical. Le jeune prêtre était probablement capable de guérir des blessures aussi bien que la prêtresse devant lui, mais il savait mieux que de le faire. Il savait qu'il pouvait, même s'il n'avait jamais encore essayé, le simple fait de le savoir lui était suffisant, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'essayer, après tout, les mâles ne recevait aucun pouvoir de la part de Lloth et le culte de tout autre divinité avait pour sentence, la mort.

"Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda un des guerriers alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune mage.

Samal regarda la prêtresse, mais ne ressenti rien envers elle. Bien qu'il se sache en âge de ressentir des pulsions sexuelles, les femelles ne l'attiraient tout simplement pas. Le guerrier à côté de lui par contre, définitivement.

Bien bâti, grand et très musclé, il avait des yeux rouge sang brillant, quelque chose que les drow aux yeux bleu et vert avait toujours trouvé attirant.

"Probablement," répondit-t-il doucement.

"Tu sais, très bientôt elles nous demanderons des faveurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne serais pas contre qu'elle me demande quoique ce soit," continua le guerrier avec un petit sourire.

Connaissant ses propres traits anormaux, Samal ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'aucune femelle ne le demande lui, et il n'était pas près de s'en plaindre. Il ne voulait pas avoir plus de contact avec les prêtresse de Lloth que l'absolu nécessaire. Le jeune prêtre ne voulait surtout pas qu'elles découvrent sa dévotion à Corellon Larethian.

Le guerrier furtif que la prêtresse avait envoyé explorer plus avant revint a ce moment, stoppant cet instant gênant auquel il ne voulait pas faire face. Il ne souhaitait pas expliquer au puissant guerrier que sont intérêt résidait plus avec quelqu'un comme lui qu'avec n'importe qu'elle prêtresse qu'il ne croiserait jamais.

L'air alarmé de l'éclaireur les surprirent.

"Gnome," dit-il aussitôt arriver. "Une bonne douzaine d'entre eux, plus bas dans le corridor. Ils minent l'adamantine avec très peu de garde pour les surveiller."

"Des proies faciles alors," ricana la prêtresse, "Samal, prépare tes sorts protecteurs. On pourrait avoir un peu de divertissement il semblerait. Préparez-vous."

Samal commença à incanter des sorts défensifs sur ses camarades. Certain qui repousseraient une partie des dommages venant d'une lame ou d'un marteau et certain autre qui augmenterais leur résistance naturel à la magie.

"C'est fait, n'attendez pas de moi que je lance des sorts offensifs pendant la bataille. Je n'ai jamais vraiment maîtrisé ce type d'incantation," murmura Samal respectueusement.

"Non plus nous attendons nous à," dit la femme avec dédain. "Gromph m'a déjà parlé de tes… limitations. Raison pour laquelle nous avons Hurz-Raen avec nous. Reste derrière et ne fait que t'assurer de ne pas te faire tuer. Utilise tes sphères de protections comme tu le juge nécessaire."

Il acquiesça et laissa les autres passer devant lui, puis suivi de loin, fermant la marche.

Pas beaucoup plus loin la patrouille drow commença à entendre le son des marteaux et des pioches sur la roche. Tout comme les drows, les gnomes n'avaient pas besoin de source de lumière, faisant confiance à leur darkvision pour travailler les veines de minerais le long des parois de la caverne.

La prêtresse leur signa silencieusement de s'arrêter, et commença à donner des directions stratégiques au groupe.

Samal devait rester derrière le groupe et couvrir la retraite des blessés. Il prépara mentalement le sort qui lui permettrait d'invoquer une barrière entre lui et les gnomes des profondeurs.

Le plus jeune mage commença à léviter, et se cacha au travers des stalactites du plafond, se donnant un meilleur point de mire. Les deux guerriers commencèrent à longer le mur sur leur droite, la prêtresse se joignit aussi, incantant un sort.

Samal attendit d'entendre le son de sa toute première bataille. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps…

Aussitôt que la prêtresse eu fini d'incanter, une horde d'araignées apparaissant devant elle, le jeune sorcier, lévitant toujours, utilisa une de ses baguettes pour invoquer une boule de feu dans la caverne au devant.

Les hurlements, résonnant depuis le corridor, donnèrent la chair de poule à Samal. Il pouvait entendre les cris de douleur et le son des épées s'entrechoquant, au travers de ce tumulte il pouvait aussi entendre le rire de la prêtresse, et ses prières à sa démonique déesse.

Il murmura silencieusement une prière à Corellon, demandant pardon de faire partie de ce massacre. Le jeune prêtre sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais que pouvait-il faire qui ne signifierait pas sa propre fatalité. Il serra le symbole caché sous ses robes et essaya de se concentré sur les ordres lancé par la responsable de leur patrouille.

"N'en laisser aucun s'échapper, pourchasser ceux qui ont fui dans le tunnel. Toi," elle pointa vers Samal, "sécurise cette endroit avec une barrière magique. Nous ne voulons pas que des renforts arrive dans notre dos."

"Ce sera fait, maîtresse."

Les yeux vairons du jeune mage se posèrent sur le carnage qui régnait dans la caverne, alors qu'il y pénétrait. Une dizaine de svirfneblin gisait mort, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de monter une réel défense lorsque les drows avaient attaqué.

Une fois la prêtresse et les autres mâles parti, Samal s'agenouilla au près d'un gnome et se mit à prier à nouveau. Cette fois-ci demandant à ce que les âmes des défunts soient guidées jusqu'à leur paradis.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit un mouvement, un des gnomes qu'il avait cru mort essayait maintenant de se retourner. D'où il se trouvait, Samal pu voir que l'explosion de la boule de feu avait brûlé la majeure partie du visage du mineur, le laissant complètement aveugle.

Au plus profond de son cœur, Samal su ce qu'il devait faire. Non pas en tant que drow, car cela aurait signifié d'achever le svirfneblin mourant, mais en tant que croyant en Corellon Larethian. C'était son premier test en tant que prêtre, le premier test de son cœur, aucun prêtre du dieu elfique ne laisserait un innocent mourir si quelque chose pouvait être fait pour l'empêcher.

Il marcha lentement et silencieusement vers le gnome aveuglé.

"Ne bouger pas, et ne faites aucun bruit. Ils sont parti, mais reviendront d'ici peu," murmura-t-il dans la langue commercial de l'Underdark.

"Qui es-tu?" Demanda le gnome en retour.

"Quelqu'un qui peut aider, et qui veut aider," dit Samal, ajoutant la seconde partie sachant que c'était plus important même que le fait qu'il puisse le faire. "Je peux vous guérir, je pense, ensuite vous pourrez quitter cette endroit aussi vite et silencieusement que vous le pourrez."

Le jeune prêtre n'avait jamais encore essayé aucun sort habituellement octroyé par son dieu, il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait ou non. Le seul essaie qu'il ait fait de ses talents de prêtre avait été de bannir des ombres qu'il avait croisé à Sorcere. Mais il devait essayer.

Puis il le sentit, la chaleur de ses mains, le picotement contre sa poitrine où son symbole sacré touchait sa peau. Une faible lueur émana de ses mains alors que la guérison s'entamait. Il regarda les yeux du gnome alors que la peau brûlé se régénérait, redevenant grise, puis il regarda la couleur revenir dans les yeux de gnome, lui rendant sa vision.

Les yeux gris croisèrent les yeux bleu et vert.

"Tu es drow," dit le gnome.

"Je le suis."

"Pourquoi?"

"Il n'y a pas de temps pour cela. Vous devriez partir, maintenant, avant qu'ils ne reviennent."

Le gnome se remis sur ses pieds puis s'éloigna, regardant l'étrange drow par-dessus son épaule, regardant ses yeux plus étrange encore.

_Hétérochromie,_ pensa-t-il, _c'est rare. Peut-être est-ce un signe qu'il n'est réellement pas comme les autres de sa race._

Samal regarda le gnome partir. Un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la forme se mêler avec la noirceur

Du fond de son cœur Samal savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose, il savait que les dieux, ses dieux, étaient heureux avec ses choix d'action.

Cette nuit là, il rêva à nouveau, rêva à Arvandor, aux dieux elfiques dansant sous la douce lueur de la lune.

Ils cessèrent leur danse et se tournèrent vers lui, tous, le regardant. Puis ils lui firent signe de se joindre à eux, de se joindre à leur danse.

Alors qu'il faisait un premier pas vers eux, le rêve s'acheva.

Il se réveilla dans sa chambre à Sorcere, fixant le mur vide et les parchemins empiler sur son bureau.

Il soupira et retourna à sa rêverie.


	4. le Raid

Samal avait trente-neuf ans lorsque vint enfin sa chance d'aller à la surface. Il désirait désespérément voir la lune depuis plusieurs années déjà, et même la perspective d'une autre bataille ne pouvait éclipser son bonheur.

Bientôt il pourrait voir les arbres, la lune, et peut-être même le soleil. Pour vrai cette fois, et non par le biais de ses rêveries.

Bien sur, ils leur avaient parlé du terrible soleil, de comment il brûlait tout ce que ses rayons touchait. Mais si leurs cousins pouvaient y survivre, alors les drows aussi le pouvaient. Il devait y avoir un moyen de rester là bas et de vivre sous la lumière solaire, peu importe ce que disait les drows plus âgés.

La marche avait été longue depuis Menzoberranzan, et leur petit groupe profitaient d'un repos bien mérité, mangeant et faisant des plans avant la marche finale qui les mèneraient à la surface.

Samal n'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses prières. Il se sentait déchiré. Une partie de lui aurait voulu resté à la surface, laisser le reste des drows derrière lui et essayer de trouver la paix parmi les elfs de la surface, fort de sa croyance que Corellon le protégerait dans son cheminement. Mais son autre partie, le bon enfant en lui, ne voulait pas amener la honte sur son encore petite famille encore en difficulté, ne voulait pas aller contre les désirs de ses sœurs et de sa mère. Il les aimait toujours, même après tous les mauvais traitements qu'elles lui avaient fait subir. Il pria pour un signe qui l'aiderait à prendre une décision, à prendre la bonne décision, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ses chances de retourner à la surface ne reviendraient pas de si tôt par la suite. Pas avec ses compétences limité en tant que mage. Il était déjà bien chanceux d'avoir pu joindre ce groupe en premier lieu, s'il quittait la surface après le raid, il ne verrait probablement jamais plus le ciel à nouveau, s'il ne se faisait pas tué là-bas bien sur.

Gromph avait pensé que voir les arch-nemesis des drows, de faire face aux elfs de la surface en combat, pourrait le motiver à apprendre plus de sort offensif. Ce que le jeune maître de Sorcere ignorait était que le jeune Peyrir n'attendait que cela, mais pour une toute autre impardonnable raison.

Après une bonne nuit de rêverie et une autre longue marche, ils atteignirent la surface. Le jeune mage Peyrir eu enfin un aperçu des étoiles, partiellement couverte par de lourds nuages. Le léger scintillement des étoiles lointaines l'émerveillèrent. Et alors que les autres se plaignaient de combien le tout était trop lumineux, à quel point cela blessait leur yeux sensible, les yeux bleu et vert de Samal semblait parfaitement adapté à la lueur de ces distantes lumières.

Tristement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de lune cette nuit là et le groupe ne s'attendait pas à rester à la surface plus d'une nuit. Un rapide raid, puis retour à la relative sécurité de l'Underdark et de Menzoberranzan. Ils ne devraient pas même rester assez longtemps pour voir le bord de Toril s'illuminé avec l'aube.

Sa malchance ne fit que décupler lorsqu'ils repérèrent la lueur d'un feu de camps au loin.

"Ils ne sont pas loin, nous devrions y être en moins d'une heure. Aussi près d'une ville elfique, l'un pourrait supposer qu'il s'agit d'elf sur leur chemin de retour," expliqua l'éclaireur

À ces mots, les prêtresses et les mages se mirent à incanter leur sort défensif de longue duration au cas où ils rencontreraient de la résistance sur leur chemin. Samal les joignit avec quelques transmutations qui donnerait aux guerriers force et agilité. Gardant ses sphères de protection pour les combats plus rapproché.

Les maraudeurs drows se lancèrent, ombres dans la nuit, murmure dans le vent du début d'été.

Les drows étaient heureux des nuages rendant la nuit plus sombre, camouflant encore mieux leur présence aux yeux des elfs.

Samal regarda les combattants expérimentés avec intérêt, ils se déplaçaient rapidement et sans un son dans la luxurieuse végétation de la surface, les distançant aisément lui et les autres drows inexpérimenté, lesquels se démenaient avec leurs vêtements se déchirant et se coinçant toujours.

Avant que Samal ne soit même assez près pour avoir un aperçu des elfs, le son du combat surgit de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'endroit où le raid avait débuté, des cadavres couvraient déjà le sol mousseux de la forêt. Deux de ses camarades et une vingtaine d'elfs du soleil gisaient sanglants et immobiles.

Alors que les autres jeunes drows continuaient leur course vers la mêler qui faisait encore écho depuis les profondeurs de la forêt, Samal s'arrêta net. Des larmes dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait le massacre. Oh combien il avait désiré voir des elfs, comme dans ses rêves, dansant et souriant… pas ainsi, leur visage un masque d'agonie, le sang s'accumulant autour de leur corps immobile que les couleurs désertaient rapidement.

Tous n'étaient pas immobiles cependant, un des elfs gémissait encore, essayant de se remettre à genou et d'atteindre son épée.

Une fois déjà Samal l'avait fait, une fois encore il pouvait le faire. C'était le même évènement qu'avec le gnome, ça avait fonctionné cette fois-là, et ça fonctionnerait cette fois aussi. Décidé, il alla directement vers l'elf blessé et le repoussa sur le dos, loin de son épée. L'elf du soleil n'opposa pas une grande résistance et Samal sut bientôt pourquoi.

Le jeune prêtre eu à combattre l'envie de s'éloigner et de vomir lorsqu'il réalisa que l'elf avait été éventré, seule sa main pressée sur la plaie empêchait ses organes de sortir. La blessure était grave, fatal même, et soudainement il ne fut plus certain s'il pourrait la guérir ou non. La blessure était au-delà des pouvoir de bien des prêtresses de Lloth, donc pour un jeune prêtre avec aussi peu d'expérience que lui… Mais malgré tout il devait essayer, il devait faire quelque chose.

Il se plongea dans les prières, plaçant toute son attention sur le processus de guérison, priant avec plus de ferveur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Corellon devait répondre à ses prières, il s'agissait d'un elf après tout, il ne pouvait laisser un de ses enfant mourir comme ça, pas alors qu'il y avait une chance.

Si concentré était Samal n'entendit jamais l'appel de l'éclaireur.

"Retraite, les renforts sont arrivé. Nous sommes en trop grande infériorité numérique, retirez-vous vers l'Underdark, c'est l'ordre des prêtresses."

"Samal Peyrir, retraite maintenant. Nous ne te trainerons pas," appela l'un des combattants passant tout près, ce même guerrier aux yeux couleur sang que Samal avait déjà rencontré lors d'une précédente patrouille.

"Laisse le derrière s'il ne suit pas, il n'a jamais été un réel atout de toute façon. Son choc nerveux couvrira notre retraite, qui plus est. Il sera utile pour une fois," dit l'une des prêtresses avec dédain.

Bien qu'il n'entendit jamais ces mots, il entendit ceux prononcé par les lèvres ensanglanté de l'elf mourant, les derniers mots que l'elf du soleil dit avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

"Sam… Pey…"

Corellon n'avait pas entendu ses prières, ou bien ses pouvoirs et sa foi n'étaient seulement que trop faible pour sauvé la vie de l'innocent elf. Il se laissa retomber, assis sur ses pieds. Regardant ses mains couvertes de sang, qui n'avaient été d'aucune utilité. Il avait échoué à être un mage pour sa famille de par son inaptitude à blessé les gens et maintenant échoué en tant que prêtre en n'étant pas assez fort pour sauvé une simple vie.

Plongé dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas les elfs l'entourer, arc tiré et flèche pointé vers lui.

"Pris sur le fait," gronda l'un des elfs. "Saisissez le, il paiera pour ce massacre, et pas plus tard que cette nuit."

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez," dit le jeune prêtre aux yeux vairon. "Je ne l'ai pas tué, j'essayais de lui sauvé la vie."

Ils ne l'écoutaient pas, le massacre de leurs amis les avait marqué profondément, la scène de carnage avait achevé la dernière trace de compassion qu'ils auraient put ressentir, tout ce qu'ils recherchaient maintenant était la revanche. Vengeance sur quiconque ils puissent aisément appeler coupable, et il était un drow aux mains couverte de sang, agenouillé devant le cadavre de leur prince.


	5. Aube

Les elfs attachèrent Samal, le trainèrent jusqu'à une clairière un peu plus loin et se mirent à ramasser du bois. Aucun d'entre eux n'écoutaient quoique ce soit qu'il essaie de dire, alors Samal resta simplement assis silencieusement, tremblant de peur et d'horreur alors qu'il regardait le bûcher être construit. Leur intention envers lui était maintenant claire, ils le brûleraient pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait les blâmer, la scène avait été assez claire, le raisonnement à en tirer évident. Pourquoi écouteraient-ils les propos d'innocence d'une personne dont la race était connue pour mentir et tromper?

Peu avant l'aube, le bûcher fut terminé, et les elfs n'attendirent pas une seconde pour le prendre et le trainer dessus. Ils l'assirent sur un fagot de bois, sans un mot, quelque autre elfs du soleil regardant avec des airs sinistre. Deux elfs l'attachèrent sur le bûcher et s'éloignèrent sans un regard en arrière.

Samal fixa lentement chacun des elfs présents dans la clairière. La douzaine d'elfs présents devant lui maintinrent tous son regard sans sourciller.

_Aucune colère dans ces yeux,_ pensa l'un d'eux,_ il nous regarde avec quelque tristesse, une sorte d'acceptation, peut-être, il n'y a aucune accusation dans ces yeux._

Malgré tout, ces pensés ne l'empêchèrent pas de prendre la torche tendu par l'un de ses hommes. Son frère avait été tué par ce drow, et rien ne l'empêcherait d'exercer vengeance.

Samal regarda la torche allumé lentement le bûcher, il regarda les flammes ramper avec une lenteur à rendre fou vers ses pieds. Il ne pouvait arrêter la progression du feu avec un sort, car ses mains étaient liées et qu'il n'avait pas accès à ses composantes de sort. Donc il fit la seul chose qu'il put, il se mit à prier. S'il devait mourir, il ne voulait pas que son âme aille dans les fosses des toiles démoniaques, le domaine de Lloth, il pria pour que son âme reste au paradis des elfs de la surface. Il pria pour avoir le temps de voir le lever du soleil une fois avant que les flammes ne le dévorent entièrement.

Puis les premières flammes atteignirent ses pieds, coupant court ses prières.

Samal senti l'incroyable chaleur, puis la vive douleur couru dans ses jambes alors qu'elles prenaient feu. Il pouvait sentir sa peau se recroquevillé de ses chaires, laissant son sang bouillant et revenant jusqu'à sa tête. Il senti son cœur battre plus rapidement en un essaie futile de compenser pour le sang évaporé sous l'intense chaleur. Le feu n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille, mais il sentait tout de même la douloureuse chaleur de son sang dans sa poitrine et son crâne, brûlant les veines de l'intérieur.

Aucun cri de douleur ne sortir de ses lèvres sèches et fissurantes.

"Corellon Larethian, pardonne-leur car ils ne savaient pas. Pardonne-leur la mort de ton prêtre innocent, car je n'ai pas été suffisamment fort pour sauver ton enfant, et donc mérite ma sentence," cria-t-il alors que les flammes atteignaient son torse et son visage.

Avant que les flammes ne voilent ses yeux bicolores, il vit le lever du jour, le bord du monde prenant la couleur des flammes l'entourant, il vit le disque dorée de l'orbe solaire s'élever lentement dans le ciel.

Les elfs furent prient de stupeur par les derniers mots du drow brûlant.

"Corellon pardonne-nous si nous avons fait erreur dans notre jugement," demanda l'un.

Une légère pluie commença à tomber, éteignant le brasier du bûcher, comme une réponse des dieux eux même. Et les elfs regardèrent tous vers le corps calciné du drow, qui avait clamé être un fidèle de leur principale divinité.

Le jeune prince s'avança plus près du corps et le choc le fit presque tomber des fagots de bûches refroidissantes. Deux orbes saisissantes bleues et vertes regardaient vers lui. Les yeux du drow, laissés intacte par les flammes, regardant directement vers le soleil. Alors le prince elfique remarqua un symbole en croissant de lune d'argent brillant pendant de son cou.


	6. naissance d'un dieu

Samal était une fois de plus de retour aux limites d'Arvandor.

Corellon se tenait devant lui, ses bras ouvert, l'accueillant.

"Tu as gagné ta place ici," dit-il doucement. "La place est tienne à prendre, un place parmi nous."

Samal souris douloureusement, tout son corps était douloureux même dans l'après mort. Il leva un bras carbonisé, des flocons de chaire tombant avec le mouvement, en une tentative de toucher la divinité qu'il avait si ardemment suivi pour toute ses années, et qui lui offrait maintenant, à lui un misérable drow incapable de sauver une vie, une place dans le divin.

"Comment seras-tu appelé," demanda Corellon, souriant. "Le nom de ton être mortel devrait mourir avec sa forme physique. Se sera plus facile pour toi de recommencer à nouveau ainsi."

"Comme la dernière personne que j'ai essayé de sauvé m'a appelé," dit Samal, sa voix basse et douce. "Avant de mourir il murmurera mon nom, ou du moins essaya. Sampey ce sera. Samal Peyrir est mort sur le bûcher embrasé."

Corellon sourit de plus belle. "Sampey," il réfléchit pour une seconde, puis secoua la tête. "Cela sonne encore beaucoup comme un nom drow, en elfique nous pourrions le prononcer comme Sôde? Si cela te conviens." Voyant le dieu nouvellement né sourire, Corellon ajouta, "Bienvenu au dieu Sôde."

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse poser le pied en Arvandor, Samal le senti, Corellon et tous les autres dieux le sentir aussi. Une sorte de déchirement dans le matériel de Toril, et au-delà de cette brèche se profilait un autre monde, un jeune monde.

Samal regarda par la brèche et senti l'absence de dieu, il n'y en avait pas assez là-bas, aucun ne résident sur ce plan de façon permanente, tous ne gardant qu'un œil sur la jeune réalité émergente.

Il se retourna vers Corellon.

"Ici n'est pas ma place, vous êtes nombreux en Arvandor, et les gens de ce monde son bien gardé par vous tous," statua-il. "il y a un autre endroit qui nécessiterait la pleine attention de quelqu'un, qui pourrait bénéficié de ma présence. Je peux quitter Toril sans laisser personne derrière. Et je pourrais protéger les gens de ce monde alors que personne d'autre ne semble le faire."

Samal vit les autres dieux lui sourire et acquiescer. Ils comprenaient. Il ne se montrait pas ingrat envers leur cadeau, mais sentait qu'on avait plus besoin de lui là-bas que sur Toril. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait réellement quitter Toril pour remplir le vide qu'ils sentaient tous émaner de la brèche, mais ils savaient tous que Sampey pouvait aisément y aller.

Avec un dernier regard à Arvandor et aux dieux elfiques, avec un dernier regard sur Toril, il traversa la brèche de se nouveau monde.


End file.
